jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Chambers
Joe Chambers (born June 25, 1942, near Philadelphia, PennsylvaniaAll About Jazz) is an American jazz drummer, pianist, vibraphonist and composer. He attended the Philadelphia Conservatory for one year.Joe Chambers Interview In the 1960s and 70s Chambers gigged with many high-profile artists such as Eric Dolphy, Charles Mingus, Lou Donaldson, Chick Corea, Freddie Hubbard, Jimmy Giuffre and Bobby Hutcherson. Other artists Joe Chambers has worked with in his career include Andrew Hill, Archie Shepp, Miles Davis, David Murray, Joe Henderson, Franck Amsallem and Max Roach. He has been a member of several incarnations of Roach's M'Boom percussion ensemble.class=artist|id=p6263|pure_url=yes}} allmusic ((( Joe Chambers > Biography ))) During the late 1970s he appeared on a number of album as sideman for Baystate Records. He has also taught, including at the New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music in New York, NY. At the school he leads the "Outlaw Band".Jazz News: Joe Chambers and the Outlaw Band at The New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music February 28, 8:00 pmuntitledFaculty Biographies - The New School for Jazz and Contemporary MusicMannes Jazz Faculty Biographies In 2008, he was hired to be the Thomas S. Kenan Distinguished Professor of Jazz in the Department of Music at the University of North Carolina Wilmington.Welcome to University of North Carolina Wilmington News Discography As leader *1974: Almoravid (Muse) *1976: New World (Finite) *1977: Double Exposure (Muse) *1981: New York Concerto (Baystate) *1991: Phantom of the City *1998: Mirrors (Blue Note) *2006: The Outlaw *2010: Horace to Max As sideman With Donald Byrd *''Mustang!'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Fancy Free'' (Blue Note, 1969) With Chick Corea *''Tones for Joan's Bones'' (Atlantic Records, 1966) With Miles Davis *''The Complete In a Silent Way Sessions'' (Columbia, 1969) With Art Farmer *''Something Tasty'' (Baystate, 1979) With Don Friedman *''Metamorphosis'' (Prestige, 1966) With Joe Henderson *''Mode for Joe'' (Blue Note, 1966) *''Big Band'' (Verve, 1992) With Andrew Hill *''Andrew!!!'' (Blue Note Records, 1964) *''One For One'' (Blue Note Records, 1965) *''Compulsion!!!!!'' (Blue Note, 1965) With Freddie Hubbard *''Breaking Point,'' (Blue Note, 1964) With Bobby Hutcherson * Dialogue (Blue Note, 1965) * Components (Blue Note, 1965) * Happenings '' (Blue Note, 1966) * ''Spiral (Blue Note Records, 1965–1968) * Oblique (Blue Note Records, 1967) * Patterns (Blue Note Records, 1968) *''Total Eclipse'' (Blue Note, 1968) * Medina, (Blue Note, 1969) * Now!, (Blue Note, 1969) With Hubert Laws *''Wild Flower'' (Atlantic, 1972) With M'Boom *''Re: Percussion'' (Strata-East, 1973) *''M'Boom'' (Columbia, 1979) *''Collage'' (Soul Note, 1984) *''To the Max!'' (Enja, 1990-91) With Charles Mingus *''Charles Mingus and Friends in Concert'' (Columbia, 1972) *''Something Like a Bird'' (Atlantic Records, 1978) *''Me, Myself an Eye'' (Atlantic Records, 1978) With Sam Rivers *''Contours, (Blue Note Records, 1965) '''With Woody Shaw' *''Cassandranite,'' (Muse, 1965) With Archie Shepp *''Fire Music'' (Impulse!, 1965) *''On This Night'' (Impulse!, 1965) *''New Thing at Newport'' (Impulse!, 1965) (also features a set by John Coltrane) *''For Losers'' (Impulse!, 1969) *''Kwanza'' ((Impulse!, 1969) *''On Green Dolphin Street'' (Denon, 1977) With Wayne Shorter *''Et Cetera'' (Blue Note, 1965) *''The All Seeing Eye'' (Blue Note, 1965) *''Adam's Apple'' (Blue Note, 1966) *''Schizophrenia'' (Blue Note, 1967) With Ed Summerlin *''Sum of the Parts'' (Ictus, 1998) With The Super Jazz Trio *''The Super Jazz Trio'' (Baystate Records, 1978) *''The Standard'' (Baystate Records, 1980) With Hidefumi Toki *''City'' (Baystate Records, 1978) With Charles Tolliver *''Paper Man'' (Black Lion Records, 1969) With McCoy Tyner *''Tender Moments'' (Blue Note, 1967) With Miroslav Vitous *''Infinite Search,'' (Embryo, 1969) With Tyrone Washington *''Natural Essence'' (Blue Note, 1967) With Joe Zawinul *''Zawinul'' (Atlantic, 1970) Category:Vibraphonists Category:Drummers